No me hagas reír
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: A Takao siempre le había gustado reírse, pero en definitiva había bromas que no causaban gracias... Y esa era una de ellas [Midotaka]


**No me hagas reír**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Capítulo previo**

 **NOTA: Antes de leer te recomiendo leer La peor broma del mundo, ya que esta historia está basada en eso, o bueno, esta es el pre de la otra. La** **pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

 **Disfruten** **la lectura.**

* * *

Cuando Takao Kazunari llegó al mundo lo hizo de la forma en la que seguiría el ritmo natural de su vida: impulsiva y escandalosa.

Era un pequeño bebé regordete, de mejillas rojas y pelusilla negra en la cabeza; gritaba y lloraba como si su vida se le fuera en ello, y a así lo pareció un tiempo. Sus padres tenía la esperanza de que no podía haber un sonido mas escandaloso que su muy amado hijo hiciera. Tuvieron que tragarse sus esperanzas cuando lo escucharon reír.

Al principio una risa normal, una risa de bebé, la cual se transformó en la muy estridente muestra de que el pequeño Kazunari era feliz.

Y solo por esa razón nadie decía nada al oírlo reirse, porque escucharlo podía no ser sano para tus oídos, pero lo era para tu corazón.

Takao Kazunari era una de las personas más alegres, impulsivas y optimistas que alguien tuviera la dicha de conocer.

Desde la entrada a la escuela básica hasta la secundaria fue el chico extraño pero genial con el todos querían tener buenos tratos. Era bueno en el básquetbol, sus estudios se le deban bien, nada sobresaliente, y su habilidad con la música era su segunda mejor cualidad(solo después del básquet). Así que la vida de Takao era verdaderamente asombrosa, feliz y llena completamente de risas y satisfacciones. Por lo que el recibir su marca de Alma Gemela solo fue un paso más para él.

Apareció dos semanas después de haber cumplido 10 años. Esa era la edad promedio para que las marcas de Alma Gemela saliera por lo que dedujo que aquella persona era de su misma edad, ni más grande o más chica.

La mañana en la que vio su marca, esas letras, con una caligrafía tan estilizada y pulcra que parecía sacada de una fuente de computadora, se llevó la sorpresa y la indignación más grande de su vida.

 _"¡¿Que te causa tanta risa, imbécil?!"_

Esa frase se leía con completa claridad, de un negro muy fuerte, en su hombro izquierdo. Pensó que sería imposible ocultarlo cuando se pusiera su uniforme de básquet o cualquier playera de tirantes.

Al principio se molestó, ya que si alguien iba a ser tu alma gemela no iba a empezar hablándote con un insulto y una clara muestra de exasperación.

Takao podía ser resentido, y lo fue por seis meses con la marca en su hombro. No la vio por ese tiempo hasta que la curiosidad y el vacío en su estómago provocado de la nada le dieron el impulso para verla de nuevo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, la persona que pronunciara esas palabras no sería él o la idiota que creía que era, tal vez podría darle la oportunidad de demostrar que se merecía ser su alma gemela... Tal vez Takao quisiera conocer a esa persona.

Eso fue lo que pensó, y así fue como vivió los siguientes años creyendo que esos fuertes dolores en el pecho, aquéllas alegrías repentinas y ganas de golpear a la gente(cosa nada propia de él) que venían de la nada eran las muestras de la conexión que había entre esa persona y él. Su madre le dijo que era normal, él lo sentía muy extraño e invasivo.

Takao jugó básquet en la preparatoria, conoció a quienes serían sus mejores amigos y los miembros de su futura banda. Se graduó-¡Gracias al cielo!- y entró a la universidad. Todo esto sin la menor muestra de que su alma gemela y él fueran a encontrarse. Sabía que algunas parejas podían tardar años en conocerse y cuando lo hacían se daban cuanta de que se habían hecho mucha falta; había otras que se conocían a temprana edad y tenían toda la vida para entablar una relación y una vida juntos. También había oído, solo una vez y hace mucho tiempo, de una pareja que no se conocieron sino hasta una edad muy avanzada y que el tiempo ya no les permitió estar juntos.

Recuerda como se sintió mal cuando escucho esa historia, y de todo corazón quería que no le pasará a él, pero tampoco era como su estuviera desesperado por encontrarla. Su vida era lo suficientemente buena ahora, así estaba muy bien por el momento.

Pero como esa clase de cosas no funcionan como uno quiere, y como también se empeñan en hacer ver que tus esperanzas son inservibles, Takao conoció a su persona destinada una tarde de relajación en la nueva cafetería de la que le habían hablado, mientras sus nuevos amigos de la universidad y sus antiguos compañeros de la preparatoria conversaban sobre la banda a formarse y reían las idioteces de quien pintaba para ser el cantante principal, Takao.

Tenía que conocerlo en día que se le ocurrió jugar con su pastel de chocolate como si fuera una pequeña pelota a la cual podría lanzar hacia arriba sin consecuencia alguna. Takao se reiría de ver esa cabeza verde bañada en chocolate, esos ojos verdes verlo con tanta rabia y esas blancas mejillas rojas de la ira. El tipo era mucho más alto que él, pero estaba acostumbrado gracias al básquet, así que no se intimidó, solo se burló.

Se rió hasta que su estómago dolió, sus mejillas se entumieron y estuvo completamente concentrado en la apariencia graciosa del desconocido que no se percató de las palabras gritadas hacia él hasta tiempo después.

"¡¿Que te causa tanta risa, imbécil?!"

Lo que había dicho era con exactitud lo que tenía grabado en su hombro. Incluso la estilizada letra concordaba con la apariencia del acartonado, mimado y aburrido chico que se había levantado para gritarle "imbécil" frente a sus amigos y a los clientes del local.

El chico de ojos verdes y cabello del mismo color bien podría irse al infierno; él y la idea de que alguien como Takao Kazunari podría formar una vida con alguien así.

(Si supiera que su vida no sería nadie más que él)

XXXXXX

Me pidieron una continuación del anterior capítulo, de **La peor broma del mundo** , pero esta me dijo "hazme" y yo le hice caso... Así que heló aquí, espero les guste, a todos y en especial a quienes me lo pidieron.

No prometo nada, pero tal vez tengan lo que querían...solo tal vez.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
